I've Known Him Forever
by TruthandJusticeXD
Summary: Ginna is the daughter of Gobber. She's different from the other Vikings- she thinks that killing dragons is wrong. If they found out they would surely banish her, or worse. So to prevent that dreadful fate, she hides herself behind a wall of coldness and hostility. But what happens when a certain sarcastic someone is forced into her dreadful life. No Hiccstrid. Hiccup X OC
1. Summary

*How to Train Your Dragon fanfiction.* Ginna is the daughter of Gobber. She's different from the other Vikings- she thinks that killing dragons is wrong. If they found out they would surely banish her, or worse. So to prevent that dreadful fate, she hides herself behind a wall of coldness and hostility. But what happens when a certain sarcastic someone is forced into her dreadful life. Will Hiccup be able to find out whats behind the wall, or will Ginna push him away before he gets the chance?

This is my first attempt at an actual story. I am a pretty slow updater so just giving you the heads up now. I will try my best. I already have some of the story line mapped out in my head. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**This story is an AU of the HTTYD world. I might include the whole Hiccup-dragon aspect later on, but right now I'm just focusing on my own character. I'm sorry if I get some Viking facts wrong, because I will probably be making tons of it up. I don't know how this will go but I would love some feedback. Tell me what you think and if I should keep writing. By the way, Ginna's name is pronounced "JIN-ah" in my head, but if you pronounce it differently, that's fine. Whatever your preference is. Now I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I've known him forever.

When we were little kids, he lived in the house beside me on a secluded mountain top a little ways away from the village. Our fathers were really good friends at the time; they still are actually. I was a shy kid back then, so I never really talked to him. Instead, I just watched him from afar. He didn't seem to have any friends either, so he would find ways to entertain himself. He thought up such extravagant games. Every day it was something new. Oh, how I wanted to join him, but my feet stood put. I hid behind trees and peeped through windows just to watch him. I followed him down paths and through the village as stealthily as I could. I did this for the longest time, but he was bound to notice eventually. I kicked over an axe that was propped up against a house when he first saw me. After that, he was constantly looking around, and it was impossible to not be seen. Instead of confronting me though, he made a game out of it. He would run away and try to lose me in the crowds, while I would follow him without being seen. It was great fun, and we were always smiling. I felt like I had a friend, even if we didn't talk much.

Then his father, the Chief of our tribe, decided to move more central to the village due to the increasing number of dragon attacks. I thought it was pretty cool that my only friend's dad was chief, until I learned he was moving away. Dad didn't like me wandering too far away from the house, and Hiccup was going to live in that "too far" zone. I was devastated.

When I saw him walking away from his old house for the last time, I couldn't help myself. I sprinted that short little distance between us and threw my arms around him, almost knocking us to the ground. I could tell he was pretty surprised.

"I'll miss you Hiccup" I said in a small voice. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and held my hands behind my back. I remember, even now, feeling my face go tomato red while I hastily turned and ran back inside. Dad was asking what was wrong all day while I cried in my room. I was pretty upset. He eventually gave up, not knowing how to handle his daughter. He decided in his mind that he should just give me space.

When my tears had stopped that day, and I finally caught my breath, I scolded myself. Vikings don't cry, crying is for babies. Not that I ever really cared what being a Viking means, but I wasn't going to be a baby anymore. I think that was when my childhood really ended.

Even though I wasn't going to cry anymore, I still missed Hiccup for the longest time after that. Sure, I still saw him around, but it just wasn't the same. Gods, I had the biggest crush on him back then.

Ever since I decided to grow up, I have distanced myself from everyone. The only person I actually talk to is my dad, Gobber. We have a pretty good relationship still. He lets me do my own thing and I cook the food he likes. He is such a big tease, it's probably where I get it from. We are always teasing each other and joking around when we're alone.

I've built a wall around me so I seem cold and unfriendly. I don't let anyone close enough to penetrate it. I just don't want them to get close enough to find out I'm different, oh so very different. I'm not like them, and I hope I never am. But if those stubborn Vikings saw me for who I really am, they would hate it. They would think it's unnatural and not acceptable. They would probably banish me to Outcast Island and it would disgrace the family name. I couldn't do that to Dad. He has so much work put into that reputation. I'll make sure that when I leave, it will be in a fashion that doesn't affect it.

I train myself all day in all my free time. It takes my mind off the cruelty of life. The people of the village think that I train to kill dragons, but I really I train to defend myself from dragons, without having to kill them. I couldn't possibly harm one of those magnificent beasts. They are no different from us. They need to eat, same as we do, so they come take it from us to survive. They only fight back in self defense because we attack them. I'm so different because I'm the only one who sees and understands it.

I'm getting older now, and I'm afraid that things will start changing. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. Viking women just get married, and have babies. They have no purpose in life, no true meaning. I never want to be like them. I want to do something that I will be known for, and if I have to leave to do that, so be it. Maybe I could stop the dragon slaughtering and make them see my way. But how could just one girl do that...


	3. Chapter 2 - Think About It

******Thanks for reading my story! Heres Chapter 2. And I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but Astrid isn't really a part of it. She's just part of that group that bullies Hiccup. And Hiccup doesn't have a crush on her either. So no Hiccstrid, sorry :( And I know that Gobber and Stoick have accents and I'm going to try to include them a little but I find it very difficult to write so your just going to have to imagine them :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to the sound of Vikings yelling and being loud outside. And if you know anything about our Viking culture, you know it's never pleasant to be woken up by us. Groaning, I untangle my body from the blankets I have wrapped myself up in. I've been told I'm a pretty restless sleeper. Judging by the sun, I'm guessing it's early morning. Better get a move on. I quickly throw on my clothes while tying back my long, wavy brown hair. When I get downstairs, I find Dad sitting at the table, waiting for me. He looks troubled, like he wants to talk to me about something important but doesn't know how to start. Great, just great...

I cautiously make my way into the kitchen, eyeing the eggs and yak milk at my seat carefully. It looks safe to eat, so Dad must not have made it himself.

"Good morning..." I say rather uncomfortably. He looks up startled, but settles back down quickly.

"Sorry Ginna, I didn't know you were up. Sit down and have some breakfast." I slowly make my way over to the table and take a seat.

"Did you make this?" I ask poking at the eggs. Just want to make sure its edible before I devour it.

"No, I picked it up at the Mead Hall" he replies with a slight smirk, knowing what I'm thinking. Then his smirk slowly turns to frown again. "I need to talk to you Ginna."

"About what" I ask through a mouthful of eggs.

"Well..." he starts a little awkwardly. "You're getting older now, as you know, and I think it's time you start thinking about a few things..." he checks to make sure I'm listening before carrying on.

"What type of things?" I ask, a little worried for what's coming next.

"Well I can't be here for you forever, so you need to start thinking about your future. There are some fine young lads in the village that I think are suitable for you. You should snatch one up before they're all already married and..."

"Wait, married? We're talking about MARRIAGE?!" I almost choke on the eggs. Gods, I knew the subject would be coming up soon, but I thought I was safe for a few more years. Not when I'm only 15, soon to be 16.

"Well, your friends are starting' to marry off, so I think you should at least start thinking 'bout it." he says trying to reason with me.

"What friends Dad! Do you see any, cause' I sure as hell don't!"

"That's your own doin' Ginna..."

"That's not the point!" I quickly say to stay off that topic. I really don't want to go there again.

"Well is there at least someone who you're interested in?"

"No, there is not a single damn person in this village that I would willingly marry! Can we please switch topics now."

"What about Hiccup? He's a nice young boy. And what a fine price we would get."

"I can't believe you right now!"

"Well if you can't pick someone, I'll have to arrange something myself".

"Fine, I'll think about it, but don't go arranging anything behind my back." I cross my arms to show him I'm serious. He better not ever arrange anything.

"Thanks Ginny" he says using his nickname for me. He stands up and brushes the crumbs off his clothes. He leans over to kiss my forehead and smiles tentatively at me. "See yeh at lunchtime" Dad calls as he opens the door to leave.

"See ya" I mumble as he swings the door shut.


	4. Chapter 3 - Close Encounter

**Yay new chapter! Sorry for the wait. I am quite happy with this chapter though. I hope you are too! Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_ I can't believe him! Why now? I'm just 15! He made it sound like he's expecting a wedding in the next year!_

These thoughts won't stop running through my mind as I complete my daily morning chores.

_ I can't get married! What will I do? I refuse to be some idiot's housewife for the rest of my existence! _

With each thought I get even more annoyed and frustrated. I start walking faster up the dirt path, the bucket in my hand banging against my shins more violently than before. Even the peacefulness of the forest isn't making me feel better today. But I'm not paying attention to the moist air or the singing birds. My thoughts are preoccupied with replaying the morning's conversation and sorting out my options. I've never thought this far ahead in life before now. It has always been about keeping my secret to stay alive, or keeping my body in the best possible shape I can manage.

The simplest option, I suppose, would to just get married like I'm expected to. But there is no way that's happening. I would have to stay home all day, never getting out. I would have to cook and clean, a never ending cycle. I would have no independence, no freedom. And a husband would eventually expect a child. And in order for that to even be possible we would have to... ugh, it's too gruesome to even think about. Then there's the whole part where he would eventually get to know me. Could I hide a secret so big from someone so close? I wouldn't be able to. He would find out one way or another, and then ship me off the end of the world for treachery. No, just no, this is not a rational choice.

A more complicated option would be just downright refusing marriage. But what would become of me? I can't just live with Dad forever, and a young woman cannot just simply live by herself. There are laws. Senseless, futile laws, but still laws nonetheless. I would be forced into marriage no doubt. But let's say they did allow me to live alone, in a house to myself. It would be so much work for a single person to maintain. I would have to get a job, which would be next to impossible to do thanks to my gender. I would work all day, and then get home to loads of chores I would have to do or they would deem me unfit to run a household. This option just screams brilliant.

The only other option I can think of, other than death itself, is to runaway. To leave Berk and never look back. It sounds like the most life altering decision here, but also the most appealing. I would have to fake my death so no one will look for me. It would have to be a spectacular death, one that won't be soon forgotten. After a convincing enough death, I could take supplies and head to the forest. The Vikings hardly ever leave the village, and when they do it's just to go hunting close by. I'll travel to the other side of the island, and live in solitude, possibly even travelling once I gather my bearings. I will miss Dad, but he won't be there for me forever. The sooner I accept that, the better. Yes, I like this idea, but how long do I have before it has to happen...

I come upon the small river behind my house. It's a twenty minute walk through the forest, but I don't mind. I rather enjoy having to fetch the water every morning. I take off my socks and boots, leaving them far enough away from shore to stay dry. I don't always go right in, but I love the feeling of the cool water on my toes. I roll up my leggings to my knees and dip my feet into the chilling liquid. I can just make out my reflection in the gentle current. I've always been told that I'm a great beauty. I suppose they speak the truth, but I just look at it as another thing to attract unwanted attention.

I have a tall, athletic frame, with visible muscles, but not bulging like some Vikings. I'm wearing a white fur vest, and a tight copper shirt. My skirt has thick metal strips hanging off the waist: a sort of armor that's easy to move in. Underneath is just simple black leggings. My brown boots laying on shore tie up and have thick soles- made for training and working out. Dad got them for me because I've wrecked so many pairs, and I couldn't be more thankful. My long, dark brown hair, tied back best I can, still has pieces falling forward framing my face. The slight wave to it makes it even more frustrating as it just won't stay in place. A light sprinkle of freckles run across my nose, which is slightly askew from when I broke it once. A full pair of pink tinged lips sit above my pointed chin, the corners turned down in a frown. My eyes are a grayish blue, outlined with thick, black lashes, and even thicker eyebrows. I suppose I get my eyes partly from Dad, although he tells me I get my looks from my mother. I wouldn't know, she died when I was a baby. That doesn't stop Dad from going on about how much I act like her though. That thought brings a slight smile to my mouth. He loves talking about her.

I take the bucket in my hands and dip it in the river. When I lift it up, full of water, it feels 10 times heavier. It would seem nearly impossible for someone else to carry it all the way back, but I've done it so many times now. The aching arms, the ice water splashing up into your face, the tree roots that seem to pop up out of nowhere, their main goal in life to brutally injure you. I almost enjoy it all. I look at it as part of my training. But mostly it just helps me wake up in the morning.

I put the bucket down on the riverbank, carefully so it won't tip over. I dry my feet off as much as a person can without a towel. As I'm lacing up my boots, I hear rustling from the trees across the lake. My head shoots up and I scan the tree line. I don't see any signs of movement, and the rustling stopped as soon as it started. Maybe it's just someone else getting water this morning. Although, I know I'm the only person to get water from this river. I don't want to think it, but if it's not Viking, what else is there.

As soon as that crosses my mind, I spring into action. Don't want to take any chances in case it's dangerous. My sword is unsheathed in my hand and the bucket is gripped firmly in my other. I start running as fast as I can down the dirt path, which is pretty damn fast. I can feel the water in the bucket I'm carrying sloshing around violently. I glance behind me briefly to check if any raging, murderous dragons are charging at me. But all I see is a lazy dragon that waddles out of the trees for a drink. I stop in my tracks. I've never seen a dragon like that before. I don't even remember it being in the book of dragons. I have to get a closer look. I move behind a tree and slyly peer around its bark.

It's a beautiful creature. It looks so calm and drowsy, like it just woke up. I can relate. Its wings are folded up against its body, but by the look of it, they are massive. They are a dazzling gold color, and have a sort of glow to them. Its body is fairly thin and has a sort of snake-like impression. Its tail is like a whip, super skinny and very long. It has large, bony legs that look pretty strong and fast. The scales on its body are a brilliant bronze with some gold mixed in here and there. The different shades and colors mix and mingle beautifully. It has a round snout and golden ears on the top of its head. It's amazing.

I lean forward a bit more, but the branch I was holding to steady myself gives way under my weight, making a horrible cracking noise. I cringe as I lose my balance and fall to my knees. The dragon looks up from what it's doing and I freeze. It looks right at me with those eyes. Those piercing, almost purple eyes. I stay still as a statue, looking right back. After scrutinising me for awhile, it just goes right back to drinking. I stare at it for a moment, still too shocked to move. Why am I sitting here, I should be running! I stand up cautiously, grab my sword and the bucket that is miraculously still full, and start sprinting back home. If anything, this just supports my theory on dragons. They aren't blood-thirsty monsters like they are made out to be, but gentle, graceful creatures of nature that are greatly misunderstood.

* * *

**It took me a bit longer to write this chapter because I had to figure out what Ginna and the dragon would look like. And to do that I usually draw it. I'm not the best artist, but it helps me picture the characters better. I hope this chapter helps to picture what Ginna looks like a bit. **


	5. Chapter 4 - The Archives

**Chapter 4**

I run all the way home from the river. When I reach the backdoor of my house, I whip it open as fast as I can, still in overdrive. I scramble inside, slam the door behind me, and race up the stairs into my room, but not before placing the bucket of water in the kitchen. I lean my back against the bedroom door as it closes. I slide down to the floor and curl up into a tight ball. I close my eyes and try to slow down my heavy breathing. As much as I'm against harming dragons, I'm still slightly terrified of them. I'm not an idiot, I know they will kill you. I just think it's because we kill them too, so they think we all mean harm.

After a few minutes, I decide to open my eyes. The morning sun is shining through the window, lighting the whole room up. It's a small house, I find it quite cozy. When you enter the front door, to the right is the main room that has a couch and a chair covered in furs. Also in the corner is a small bookshelf that contains a few books and valuables. To the left of the front door is a small kitchen and a table to eat at. The backdoor exits through the kitchen into the woods. We keep the outhouse in the woods, as well as the bath. Less of a trip to get water I guess. Anyways, straight ahead of the front door is a staircase, which also serves as a storage space underneath. Two twin bedrooms sit at the top, at either side. The one on the left is my father's, which I rarely go into. The room on the right is mine. It just has a bed, some drawers, and a trunk at the foot of my bed. A fairly large window takes up the far wall. It has a ladder running down the side of the house for a quick escape too. Dad thought that it was important in case of any emergency. And there is a high chance of that in this village.

I shakily stand up and head over to my window. I can see the village to the right, and a bit of the forest to the left. Nothing looks out of place. Just an ordinary day. Vikings waking up, and getting to work. Heading out to go fishing. Children causing mischief with their Viking games. People greeting each other good morning.

I tread down the stairs, anxious to finish my chores and do something more productive. Heading over to the small stove in the kitchen, I look down in the water bucket and notice that about a quarter of the water is missing. My brows knit together in confusion while I fill up the pot on the stove, but then I realize a good portion of that water is soaked into my clothes. I lightly laugh at myself. I would say that is a fair accomplishment under the circumstances. I light the stove with some matches. While I'm waiting for the water to boil, I quickly do my household chores, not thinking about anything but what I'm doing. I sweep the floor, make lunch for later, and do the dishes. When the water is done boiling, I place the pot aside and put the fire out.

I'm about to head out to do my daily training, but I realize something. On a normal day, I would go training in the forest until lunch time. But that dragon could still be out there. It could be lurking around the forest anywhere. I'm not going to go back and risk it. There's a better chance it will be gone this afternoon, so I will just train extra hard after lunch.

I have a whole morning free to myself then. Whenever I have free time, I usually go check out the village archive. It's surprisingly loaded with books. A lot of them are pretty biased, stating that dragons are monsters and whatnot, but they serve their purpose. I am so curious as to what species that dragon is. I don't remember ever seeing it in any books.

I decide to go have a look in the archive. There has to be something on the dragon I saw. I head down the hill following the dirt path to the village. I don't have to venture far, because the archive is one of the closest buildings to my house. When I was younger Dad showed me all the books and scrolls we stored there. I was so intrigued by this, I made it my goal to read every word in that room. And I did. It took me a couple years, but I read it all. I lost interest afterwards, having nothing new to read. Every now and then Dad will get me a book for my birthday or Snoggletog, and it's finished within days. I have always enjoyed reading.

I walk up to the door to find it already unlocked. I peek inside to see Fishlegs deeply engrossed in a thick book. I smile to myself, he looks so peaceful. He might be the only person in this village who loves reading more than me. I stealthily enter the room and close the door behind me without making a noise. Fishlegs hasn't noticed me yet, being so into his book.

Fishlegs is alright for a Viking. I think he's the only one in his little group that doesn't obsess over slaughtering dragons and getting new scars. He likes learning about dragons more. I don't know why he hangs around with them, but I know they don't treat him well. I think we could be great friends, but that can never happen. He is to loyal to the chief. Instead, I act a little friendlier to him. I don't say a lot to him, but I will give him a smile once in a while. I guess you can say I have a soft spot for Fishlegs.

I go over to the rows of books, looking for one in particular. My eyes scan the worn out spine of each book until I find it: The Book of Dragons. It would contain any information of the dragon I saw in the forest. I walk to the table in the middle of the room and drop the thick book on it, perhaps at bit too loudly because it makes Fishlegs jump and look up. Once he sees it's just me, he settles back down. I offer him a small smile of apology as I take a seat at the bench, which he returns before getting back to his book.

It takes me about thirty minutes to flip through every page of The Book of Dragons. A few dragons have similar features, but none are what I'm looking for. I frown slightly. I don't remember if any other books had information about dragons that wasn't in The Book of Dragons, but there so easily could be. I look up at Fishlegs. He has read everything in this archive about five times over. He should surely know. But should I risk it. It's hardly anything to be suspicious about.

"Fishlegs..." I start out slowly. He looks up from his reading, surprised that I'm talking to him. "Do you know if there are any dragon species that aren't recorded in The Book of Dragons?" I try to make it sound as if I'm just merely wondering about it. I hope he doesn't think anything of it, because he is pretty smart.

After his initial shock, he becomes thoughtful, tilting his head to the side a bit. "Oh! There is this one book. It's not much, and very vague, and I'm not even sure that they are real, I mean no has ever claimed to have seen them before. But I think they are. And they are too cool!" He starts babbling on and on about the book super excitedly. I try to listen, but he is talking so fast. "There's this one, and it can like, blow bubbles through its nose, and you better not go near them because when they pop, Oh Thor, that would hurt..." he trails of when he sees my look of confusion. His face turns a tad red and he heads over to the shelves, mumbling about getting it. After listening to him shuffling through books for a few minutes, he brings back a thin, poorly made book. I don't remember ever reading this one. Must be a new addition.

"Here" he says while handing me the book. "I've got to get going. See you around" he mutters before heading out the door with the book he was reading in his hand.

"Thanks" I call after him, not sure if he heard me.

I turn back to the book. It's titled "The Undiscovered Ones" with no visible author. It looks really worn out. I flip to the first page. He really wasn't kidding about it being vague. There is basically only a name, a picture, and a couple sentences about the dragon. The first one has a long blue body with small wings. It's called a Stormdasher. "_This small dragon can manipulate the weather to create storms. It is also very fast and stealthy. Never been seen." _That seems a little farfetched. I turn the page and see a pale white dragon with massive, deadly horns. "_This dragon can shoot ice from its mouth that will freeze a whole island. Super sharp horns coated in poison. Never been seen_." Yeah right. I keep skipping through the pages. _"Saliva can heal wounds"_, _"Can blow down entire forests"_, _"Can burn flesh off of body with its eyes."_ They sound like nothing but made up creatures from one's imagination. But they all say the same thing at the end: _"Never been seen."_

And then I see it. It's drawn in such a way to make it look like a monster, but it looks enough like the dragon in the forest that I know I found it. _"Raging Skulleblazer. This dragon has a whip-like tail that can choke its victims to death. It can also emit enough light from its wings to blind you. Never been seen."_ That is until today. I'm not sure about all that nonsense with it blinding people, but at least I have something to go off of now. Why is it here though. It can't live here, or someone would have seen it before. Are there more than just the one. If it was smart, it would stay in that forest. It couldn't survive in our village. It would be caught and killed upon sight. No one would even care about discovering a new species. Oh Loki, I hope it gets away from this village.

I grab the book and head to the door. I'm going to keep it for a while. I open the door and the sun hits me full on. It looks about mid-day. I was in there longer than I thought. Better get Dad his lunch. My stomach rumbles at the thought of food. I better eat some lunch too.

* * *

** Sorry that this took awhile. I'm going to save my excuses because I have had plenty of time to do this. I know my chapters are pretty short. I think they are getting better though XD I have a really hard time coming up with names for characters and species. It has to at least fit in with the story and suit the character. Lol I don't mean to offend anyone with this but I read this one story before and it was literally like "Such a special dragon needs a very unique name. I shall call her Snowflake!" It really bugged me for the rest of the story. Can anyone else relate?**

** Anyway, I am thinking this story will be no less than 30 chapters long. There is going to be two parts to it, but I think I'm just going to keep it together as one book. I want to write longer chapters, but I don't think that is happening. I'm not sure how long it will take to write. Thanks to everyone who is reading the story. It makes me so happy to know people are actually reading this :D Tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
